Daichi: The Lost, the Reborn, and the Saved
by Animelover131313
Summary: Most know Daichi as the younger cousin of Nat, the protagonist of 'The Earth Guardian', but who was Daichi? View her life through her eyes, as she ventures through the Illuminati's quarters, meeting important people along the way as she follows her crimson died thread of fate...


**Daichi:**

Watching the man loom over her, the small girl's eyes were wide and horrified; fear running through her spine like electric circuits. The blue eyes stared into her like the blue flames of Gehenna, his smile a lunatic's and wild. Trembling as she heard Nat's shouts and her parents' harsh demands to move, they were silenced by utter horror as her mother was grabbed by the chocolaty locks of brown hair that was bound tightly into a bun.

"Marie!" My father shouted, his crisp, golden eyes full of terror as Satan pressed his thumb to the bottom of her chin, his other fingers clamped around her throat. "Let her go, please just let her go!" His voice cracked as his composure of stoic behavior and silent strength crumbled under fear.

This made the child's blue eyes grow wide and her small figure tremble. This grosteque scene, these feelings inside her were unfamiliar. She couldn't identify it. Why was this happening? Did she do something wrong? Did she deserve this as a punishment for not playing with Nat and Yukine, her older brother, enough, or for not being able to say all the words they spoke to her or the fact she fumbled around so much, her arms and legs too short for her frame and unable to keep up with the people around her? Was that it?

"Oho, I'm not gonna kill her yet," The man drawled, loosening his grip on Daichi's mother, giving the woman false hope as flames then erupted against her wrist. "I'll make her slaughter you all." With another gleeful laugh, he raised her flaming hand with his own; blood splattering everywhere.

* * *

><p><strong>Daichi:<strong>

The small girl lay on the dirtied and soaked ground, her right left eye and side of her mouth twitching and her left nostril flaring and sniffling, snot dripping down as she tried to relax, tried to let her sleep take over her. She hurt everywhere. She couldn't feel her bottom half; it hurt like getting smacked with a brick. Multiple times.

She heard sobbing and hiccups, her neck searing with pain as she turned her head, seeing a girl's brunette head, holding someone's arm close to her; it was just an arm. The hand was limp and broken, awkwardly positioned against the tiny girl's chest as she wept into the cold fingers that were bent in countless ways.

"Okaa-San!" She bawled openly, her fingers curling, unculring, and then curling again into the skin of the limb, crimson staining the girl's torn kimono and dark curls of hair. "Okaa-san, don't leave me alone! You-You promised!" She screams desperately, making the younger girl's heart hammer in her frail chest, eye watering as Daichi hated this; she hated watching her family cry, she hated the scene in front of her, she hated her weakness and frail abilities. Daichi hated it all. Something dark weighted down upon her chest, over the grief and fear that cloaked the girl's mind like a blanket. She knew it wasn't something good; otherwise it would've been warm and soft, like one of the freshly groomed kitten's fur. So what was it?

Hearing a soft thud, the female perked up to see that Nat had dropped the object in her hands, and was scrounging around, rummaging through the house to look for something; someone that was precious to her. Even so, what was left to be hers anymore? They had failed her. Gaea would be furious. Even if Gaea was the clan's patron and ancestor, the goddess wouldn't be able to live without her tribe thriving and alive. Without her protectors, Nat would die.

"But my dear girl, we are only your sheilds, your protectors. We are to live and die only for you."

The elders would recite that phrase over and over again, until Nat's eyes were murky and dark, the colors looking like they were a concoction of shattered innocence, as Daichi's older brother always said. Daichi looked to the girl again, as her eyes were like home; the summer that was slowly coming to fall. She always complimented her own, saying they were like the snow lit night of Winter; that it was like Christmas Eve here at home. It made Daichi love her eyes when others of her family despised it-now just one eye.

"Oi...Onee-chan..." Hearing someone grunt, the young girl tried to move, but felt someone's hand wrap around her demolished one, that was left with just a few fingers, one bent back with white showing, it crusted with blood and was black stuff. She didn't know what it was at the time, but seeing that the white was bone-yes, even a two year old would know that- it wasn't good.

Looking to the side that hurt more, she felt tears cloud her eyes, seeing the familiar pair of brown eyes that had first stared down at her when she was her youngest; did that mean she would be her oldest now? "Onii-chan..." she muttered, though sputtered for breath as she said this. The older boy, Yukiine, grimaced with obvious pain, but kept a brave smile on as he let his hands envelope Daichi's face, drops of water that rained from his eyes and landed on her cheek.

"D-Daijoubu, Onee-chan..." The five year old blubbered, sniffling and choking down sobs, as it was obvious the two of them were in trouble. Daichi's lips curled up to a slight smile; she knew her brother wasn't one for combat. He was like herself; a loved outcast. Even so, because he was older, their relatives would go less easy on him instead of her. What was the point of acting soft when you despise and loathe in reality?

Yukine started to bawl harder as he saw that his little sister's eye was fluttering closed, and her breathing slowed. "O-Onee-chan! Onee-chan, don't go to sleep yet! I don't want to be awake all alone..." His voice wavered and quieted, as he kept shaking Daichi, hoping she would awake again. The blue eyes gazed up blearily to the other Hatome for a second, and a little smile came to her lips.

"I'm tired, Onii-chan...I'm going to sleep."


End file.
